


怪物的梦

by luoliliandhoney



Category: Monster (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoliliandhoney/pseuds/luoliliandhoney
Summary: 我和两个孩子手牵着手，一起走着。在夕阳下的我们，如同温暖的一家人，而他们的母亲，还在家中等着我们。注：法兰兹•波拿巴德视角。
Relationships: Franz bonapada & Anna Libert, Franz bonapada & Johan Liebert
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	怪物的梦

**Author's Note:**

> 感觉我把法兰兹写ooc了……好吧，不是感觉，就是这样。整个故事是构想在一个没有战争没有惨无人道的实验的背景下，简单来说，就是我的关于“如果他们像正常人一样生活”的想象。  
> 绘本童话梗概取自浦泽直树作品《安宁的家》。

「有个小偷逃到了山峦间的小镇。小偷本来打算在那个小镇捞上一笔，但随着和镇上的人来往交流后，却忘了该怎么偷东西。后来小偷就为了镇上的人们工作，平平静静地生活……」  
我把绘本放在书架上，然后去孩子们家。  
今天的天气很好，很久都没有这样好的天气了，我决定带着两个孩子上街玩，他们正处于最活泼的年纪，一定很希望可以交到许多玩伴。  
他们是世界上最美的一对双胞胎，如同一对璀璨的宝石。我一直这样觉得，就像他们的母亲一样。  
不过，虽是双胞胎，性格却大不相同。  
妹妹相比于哥哥更腼腆一些，在遇到陌生人时，她总会躲在我或者哥哥的身后，探出一个脑袋，好奇地打量着别人。  
但她也是个富有生命力的女孩，喜欢各种花花草草，看到漂亮的花，就像是发现了珍宝。  
她的母亲也喜欢花草——她们会自己种花，也会把花做成标本——这一点，就像是遗传下来一般。  
而哥哥，嘴角总是挂着浅浅的笑，不大流露情绪，但显得很温柔。  
妹妹今天是很高兴的，她太久没有出来玩了。她总是会晃着我的胳膊，说：“叔叔，我一直待在房间里看书，好累的，我可以和哥哥一起出去玩吗？”  
我想，总是要带他们出来的，他们需要看一看外面的世界，认识各种各样的人。  
可是，一连几天，窗外都是大雨，我担心他们会淋坏了身体，于是对她说：“好啊，不过要等到天晴的时候。”  
于是妹妹开始期待天晴了，倒也十分凑巧，她一高兴起来，这么快，便天晴了。  
妹妹出门前高兴地欢呼起来，小孩子的快乐总是这么简单，而哥哥就目光温柔地看着她。  
我如约带他们出来了，他们的母亲留在家中——她最近升任了布鲁洛大学的教授，如今正忙着处理相关事务，实在难陪着我们一起出来“闲逛”——不过我还是想要祝福她，她本就是教授们给予众望的才女，这是应当属于她的荣誉。  
我在来看望这对兄妹时，给他们带来了我的儿子为他们准备的礼物，他十分喜欢这两个孩子，其实他自己也只是一个大不了多少的孩子。  
他不是那种特别聪明的孩子，但是手工活十分不错，他也喜欢这些。在我去年的生日时，他送了我一个专门为我做的小木偶人，在昨天，我代他又为这对双胞胎带来了专属于他们的礼物。  
妹妹很喜欢她的木偶人，抱着不舍得放手，哥哥虽然是浅笑着，但也看得出来他很高兴。  
他们的母亲就在一旁看着他们，脸上是幸福的笑容。  
真好，这样真好。  
外边的世界在两个孩子的眼中是丰富多彩的，妹妹也是只馋猫，拉着我和哥哥去尝试各种他们从前没有见过的美食。  
他们也遇到了许多和他们一般年纪的孩子，每一个孩子脸上都是无忧无虑的笑容。  
这本就是他们现在该有的样子——这个年纪的孩子，不需要那么多烦恼来将他们包围，他们本就应该在父母的怀抱里成长。  
待到夕阳西下时，妹妹却愁了脸：“好希望时间不要这么快过去呀。”  
我道：“但是你和哥哥明天还可以出来玩呀。”  
“真的？”她很高兴的样子，但是立马又犯了愁：“可是明天还会天晴吗？”  
我于是笑了：“只要你一直开开心心的，明天就一定会是天晴。”  
“嗳？”她有些惊讶，“真的吗？”  
“是的，不信你可以问哥哥呀。”  
她便看着哥哥，然后伸手拉拉哥哥的衣袖，“哥哥……”  
“会的。”哥哥对她露出了温柔的笑。  
他一直都很爱自己的妹妹。  
我于是一手牵住一个，道：“好啊，让我想想，到了明天，说不定妈妈就有时间了，她就会陪我们一起出来玩了。”  
“如果妈妈可以一起的话那太好了，我要带她去吃那些好吃的东西，还有那些……”妹妹欢快地说着，细数着要与妈妈分享的事情。  
“那我们就要赶快回家去邀请妈妈了。”  
他们一起回答好，我们一起踏着太阳的余晖，向着回家的方向走去。  
家里……还有母亲正等着他们。  
不知不觉间起风了。  
“这个时候，还有这么大的风呀……”我自言自语道，“这风吹在脸上太凉，可真不好受。”  
我抬起手，想要摸一摸自己的脸庞，可是，刚刚牵住我的那只小手呢？  
“安娜……”我下意识地叫出声却发觉声音早已哽咽。  
我看着，在一片余辉下，年幼的双胞胎手牵着手，一起往前走着，明明方才我还牵着他们的手，可现在他们却离我越来越远。  
我想要追他们，却怎么也迈不开步子，只能看着他们越来越小的背影。  
我的耳边突然响起一个声音：“快逃吧，逃到很远的地方去，再也不要回来。”  
不要回来……  
记忆中的残影，年幼的女孩，站在金色的大门前，惊恐地看着我。  
不要回来……  
我想起了，我用那只曾经断送过无数人未来的手抚上她的脸颊，告诉她：“逃到很远的地方去，能跑多远就跑多远……”  
“不要回来……”我喃喃自语，原来……那是我自己对他们说的话，即使我有多爱他们，多不愿意他们离开，“到很远的地方去……”  
我的脸颊上，在我的手指触碰上的那个瞬间，我终于察觉到，是泪水。  
那泪水滴答滴答，掉落在画板上，画板上的两个孩子，手牵着手，如同世上最美的一对宝石。

**Author's Note:**

> 怎么改都不满意啊，笔力不够是硬伤……  
> 整个故事都是法兰兹在画双胞胎时的幻想，“我想画出他们被爱包围的样子”。  
> 其实原本作者写安宁的家是为了对应“卢恩海姆”小镇，我在这里引用是想要表达法兰兹和双胞胎们和平生活组成的“安宁的家”。咳，其实……也没表达出来……就酱，日后还会修改的。


End file.
